The Queen
by Leila Hale
Summary: Orion et Walburga Black étaient convaincus qu'être un Black leur donnait un sang royal. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Retournons aux prémices de l'histoire de la noble et très ancienne Maison des Black.
1. Prologue : Just one smile

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

 _Après_ _Remember me_ _, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui est née très récemment dans mon esprit.  
Comme le résumé l'indique, nous allons, ensemble, voyager dans le temps. Plus exactement dans les années 1590 à 1692._ _Je vais mêler notre Histoire, à nous, pauvres Moldus que nous sommes, à celle du monde de la magie de l'univers d'Harry Potter créé par J. K. Rowling que nous ne pouvons que vénérer._

 _Sachez que mes sources pour les faits historiques des Moldus à cette période sont assez limitées. Alors, si vous voyez des erreurs dans les faits de notre Histoire, ou bien celle des sorciers, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, afin que je corrige les fautes._

 _A chaque débuts de chapitres, je m'engage à remercier mes reviewers, mes followers, ainsi que ceux qui ajouteront l'histoire dans leurs favorites et, également à répondre aux commentaires de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte._

 _Vous trouverez, aussi, le casting de chaque personnage présent dans le chapitre, du moins, ceux qui reviendront le plus souvent ! xD_

Casting :

Hermione Granger – Emma Watson

Electra Mackenzie – Adelaide Kane

Elisabeth Mackenzie – Amy Brenneman

Electre Black – Ian Somerhalder

Catherine Black – Helena Bonham Carter

James Black – Hugh Grant

* * *

 _Juin 1996, quelques semaines après la bataille du Ministère de la magie._

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'Hermione Granger était sortie de l'infirmerie, mais elle déambulait déjà, frustrée, dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard, se dirigeant droit vers la bibliothèque.

Elle comprenait parfaitement que ses amis n'aient pas envie de parler de Sirius. Sa mort avait été si… rapide, si brutale. Elle avait eu du mal à le croire lorsqu'on le lui apprit. La souffrance de son meilleur ami se mêlait à la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais été proche du dernier des Black, mais elle n'avait pas pu rester indifférente à l'histoire de cet homme privé de tout pendant tant d'années et qui, après avoir rejoint les siens, venait d'être supprimé de leur vie.

Comme souvent lorsque quelque chose la perturbait, elle avait décidé de se confier à ses amis, mais dès qu'elle osait aborder le sujet, Ron lui faisait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'en discuter. Alors, en seconde solution, elle décida de se plonger à cœur perdu dans ses lectures que pouvaient lui offrir l'incroyable bibliothèque de Poudlard. Peut-être que là-bas, elle trouverait quelques réponses.

Il ne lui restait que trois jours pour en apprendre le plus possible sur cette famille si ancienne et si sombre dont était issu le parrain d'Harry.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle pénétra, déterminée, dans le lieu calme et abandonné d'élève. Tous se réjouissaient des futures vacances, bien que le retour de Voldemort planât au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La Gryffondor salua d'un signe de tête la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, qui ne s'étonna nullement de la voir débarquer, et fila vers la section réservée à l'Histoire de la magie. Elle passa un long moment à étudier les livres des différentes étagères, frôlant d'un doigt les dos des ouvrages, murmurant leurs titres. Elle retirait parfois un livre pour le feuilleté quelques instants avant de le reposer dans un soupir déçu.

Soudain, elle se figea, puis se plaça sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre ce qui avait attiré son attention. Elle le prit avec douceur en se rendant compte de sa vieillesse, cependant, en apercevant la poussière, elle comprit que cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était intéressé à cet ouvrage.

Hermione s'installa à une table éloignée de tout, bien qu'aucun étudiant de Poudlard ait eu l'idée de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque à quelques jours de la fin de l'année scolaire et alors qu'il faisait si beau et si chaud dehors.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le titre doré qui ressortait du cuir noir de la couverture. « The Queen Black». Jamais Hermione n'avait entendu parler d'une reine dans l'histoire des sorciers, pourtant, elle doutait que des sorciers aient pu écrire sur une reine moldue.

Une phrase prononçait par Sirius alors qu'il se tenait aux côtés d'Harry et qu'il détaillait d'un air sombre la tapisserie des Black lui revint en mémoire : « Mes parents avec leur manie du sang pur, qui étaient convaincus qu'être un Black donnait quasiment un sang royal. » Était-ce réellement… Pouvaient-ils avoir eu raison tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne rien dire sur cette femme qui leur avait pourtant apporté un prestige conséquent en étant une reine ?

Fébrilement, elle ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages criblées d'annotations des anciens emprunteurs. Elle sursauta en remarquant les noms de Phineas Nigellus Black, d'Arcturus Black II, et de bien d'autres ancêtres de cette même famille. Ils étaient donc bien conscients de leur héritage… Cependant, elle repéra l'absence des noms des derniers descendants des Black. Le dernier avait été le grand-père de Sirius, Arcturus II.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle s'empressa de tourner les pages, dévorées par sa curiosité. Elle s'arrêta sur une page où il n'y avait que quelques mots, mais cela suffit à la faire frissonner.

« Elle était sans peur, se dressant contre ses opposants et les autres dirigeants, encore et encore, avec une passion que l'on n'avait encore jamais vue. Se battant pour nous, pour sa famille, pour nos pays. Elle était forte, belle, féroce, passionnée, intelligente, sage, aimante, franche et en même temps, elle était seule, fière, perdue, détruite par le chagrin et rendue par la douleur… Elle était notre Reine. »

Hermione relut plusieurs ces quelques lignes, s'étonnant à chaque fois des sentiments que provoqués ces mots en elle. La surprise, la compassion, la peur, et une curiosité de plus en plus grande pour ce personnage qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Elle s'enfonça plus confortablement dans sa chaise, inspira profondément et tourna la page pour en découvrir une nouvelle noyée par la même écriture que précédemment. Des lettres douces et rondes et qui étaient bien lisibles, facilitant la lecture de la jeune Gryffondor.

 **E** _&_ **E**

 _1_ _er_ _Juillet 1590_

Ces années furent des années sombres pour les sorciers, ils étaient de plus en plus haïs par les moldus. Des persécutions ravagèrent les pays donnant lieu à des massacres de simples moldus innocents à de véritables sorciers piégés par leurs voisins moldus ou par leurs paires.

La communauté sorcière anglaise était alors régie par un chef de conseil qui décida, face à l'ampleur de la menace de plus en plus grande, de la corruption de ses prédécesseurs et des pressions qui pesaient sur lui, de changer de système et d'unir deux pays afin de préserver sa vie et celles de ses proches et d'être plus puissant que les moldus qui s'entretuaient pour voler les territoires des autres.

Une élection eut alors lieu en Angleterre entre les grands et anciens noms. Avec l'aide de la corruption et menaces en tous genre, bien qu'ils aient appelé cela des arguments irréfutables et de la persuasion, la famille Black fut élue à l'unanimité.

James et Catherine Black, roi et reine de l'Angleterre sorcière, choisirent alors de poursuivre l'idée de l'ancien chef du conseil et d'unir leur pays et un autre pour devenir plus fort. A cette époque, et ils sembleraient qu'aujourd'hui encore, pour unir deux pays ensemble, il n'y avait que deux solutions, un traité, qui était facilement brisé sans scrupule par les parties concernées ou un mariage, bien plus difficile à rompre.

Ils firent alors rentrer en compétition les grandes familles d'Écosse et d'Irlande dans un immense tournoi pour savoir qui épouserait le fils héritier Electre Black, alors âgé de trois ans. L'Écosse en sortit vainqueur. Les anciennes familles écossaises élurent la famille la plus puissante du pays, aujourd'hui disparue, les descendants étant devenus des Black, les Mackenzie.

Voilà comment le destin d'Electre Black et Electra Mackenzie fut scellé et entremêlé à tout jamais. Voilà pourquoi Electra Mackenzie, tout juste majeure et diplômée de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, se retrouvait dans une calèche en direction de Londres où se trouvait, non loin de la capitale, le manoir que la famille Black avait acquis lors de la création de la monarchie sorcière.

Electra Black avait le même âge que son futur époux. Ils avaient fait leurs études à Poudlard, mais dans des maisons différentes. Electra était une serpentarde ambitieuse et rusée, alors qu'Electre, lui, était serdaigle sérieux et d'une intelligence remarquable.

Lors de leurs fiançailles, il avait été décidé qu'ils ne devraient faire connaissance que lorsqu'ils auraient tous deux atteint leurs dix-sept ans.

Peu désireuse d'être vendue comme du bétail à une famille qu'elle ne connaissait que de noms, elle avait ignoré les regards insistants d'Electre qu'elle sentait peser sur son dos lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, lorsqu'ils mangeaient dans la grande salle, lorsqu'ils partageaient des cours en commun.

Jamais elle ne s'était laissée emporter par les rêves fantaisistes de ses amies sur le possible homme de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle entendait parler de lui, elle se déconnectait de la réalité. Elle n'avait aucun désir de se retrouver lier à lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle ne voulait qu'être libre, mais cela, on ne lui accorderait jamais, car, depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, elle avait été couronnée reine d'Écosse. Son père, qui devait prendre le pouvoir, était mort quelques jours après la victoire de leur famille pour la marier à ce futur roi. Un irlandais ivre et rancunier, accusant son père de tricherie, l'avait attaqué en traitre et s'était enfui aussitôt son forfait commis. Sa mère, Élisabeth Mackenzie, veuve, avait fait couronner sa fille le lendemain, effrayée de se retrouver sans pouvoir, sans un sous et sans la puissante alliance qui la liait aux Black.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait dû être la parfaite Electra. Celle qui était jalousée par les autres femmes, sorcières et moldues, et désirée par les hommes. Elle avait enduré tous les cours que lui imposait sa mère. Elle avait fait exactement ce que l'on attendait d'elle, allant dans la maison que sa mère lui avait indiquée pour plaire aux Black. Il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard où elle n'avait eu qu'un peu de repos, mais tout ceci était terminé aujourd'hui. Il était temps qu'elle rencontre son destin.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electra soupira une énième fois en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le soleil couchant, qui disparaissait à l'horizon, derrière la forêt. Cela lui semblait être des heures qu'elle était enfermée dans cette calèche, supportant, en serrant les dents, les routes de terre, les secousses et les regards réprobateurs de sa mère.

« Il est temps que nous discutions de la situation en Écosse », lança Élisabeth en sortant un carnet d'un sac en cuir.

Electra se redressa, attentive. Il était de son devoir d'aider ses sujets à mieux vivre, de les protéger et de tout faire pour qu'ils puissent avoir une vie heureuse.

« Maintenant que tu as atteint ta majorité et terminé tes études, ma régence se termine, je ne serais plus qu'une reine mère et toi, la reine régnante. Tu vas devoir te méfier de certains nobles qui sont devenus plus puissants durant ton absence. Je t'ai fait une liste, précisa-t-elle en tendant le morceau de papier en question. Question économie, nous sommes bien loin de la ruine, étant donné notre alliance avec l'Angleterre. Cependant, James et Catherine sont de plus en plus assoiffés de pouvoirs. Tu vas devoir te battre pour asseoir ton autorité en tant que reine d'Écosse et te faire une place à la cour d'Angleterre ne sera pas chose aisée. C'est pourquoi, charmer Electre sera crucial. Si tu le séduis, il te sera fidèle et deviendra ton meilleur allié. Fais de ton mieux pour qu'il ne voie que toi », insista-t-elle en lui lançant un lourd regard.

La jeune femme acquiesça et sa mère sembla se détendre quelque peu.

« Qu'en est-il des moldus et de leurs persécutions ? questionna la reine.

\- Malheureusement, avec leur guerre contre le protestantisme, ils sont de plus en plus obnubilés par les hérétiques et craignent les sorcières comme la peste. Il n'y a pas eu encore de grande chasse en Écosse, mais quelques moldues ont été brûlées pour sorcellerie. Pour l'instant rien d'inquiétant à signaler pour les sorciers écossais », répondit Élisabeth en s'intéressant à un bracelet de rubis accroché à son poignet.

Electra fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas l'indifférence que sa mère avait pour ces moldus innocents. Elle serra les dents et s'intéressa aux papiers que sa mère lui avait donnés. Elle fronça des sourcils en tombant sur deux listes. L'une était les jeunes femmes que sa mère avait présélectionnées pour devenir les dames de compagnie d'Electra et l'autre la liste d'amants potentiels. Elle ignora le second papier et le rangea à la fin du tas dans le carnet en cuir sous l'œil amusé de sa mère devant sa mine indignée.

 **E** _&_ **E**

L'héritier Black se regardait lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que l'un de leur elfe de maison bataillait avec le tissu pour l'habiller convenablement et que sa mère, Catherine Black, lui expliquait pour, ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, le déroulement de la soirée de fiançailles. Sa mère avait toujours aimé étaler ses richesses et son pouvoir devant les autres et, ce soir, elle allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie.

Il ne la coupa pas, ne lui posa aucune question. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait sa mère, mais à chaque fois qu'il tournait sa tête vers la droite, il tombait sur l'immense horloge en or et émeraude. L'aiguille semblait avoir accéléré son mouvement et il sentait une boule d'angoisse grandir en lui alors que l'heure se rapprochait.

Electre finit par complètement se couper de la réalité et se plongea dans les moindres souvenirs qu'il avait de sa future épouse. Ses longs et lisses cheveux noirs, ses yeux tout aussi sombres, mais où il y brillait un étrange et hypnotisant éclat. Ses courbes délicieuses que laissait deviner son uniforme de l'école. Son sourire qui pouvait si chaleureux lorsqu'il s'adressait à des amis et si glacial face à des opposants.

Il avait bien entendu tant de choses sur elle. Il n'arrivait jamais à faire taire sa curiosité pour elle. Il posait des questions aux portraits, écoutait les rumeurs, l'observait sans jamais s'en lasser. Il ne l'aimait, du moins, pas encore, il était juste infiniment curieux. Il voulait tout connaître sur la femme qui allait devenir sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, sa reine.

Catherine frappa soudainement dans ses mains et Electre manqua de tomber de son tabouret de surprise. Sa mère n'y prête aucune attention et le fit descendre pour le faire tourner sur lui-même.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, descendons ! Elles ne devraient plus tarder ! J'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Electre déglutit, ajusta sa veste, se dévisagea, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Il tapota l'épaule de son elfe et sortit, rattrapant facilement sa mère.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electra, plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant les trompettes, signifiant son arrivée à la cour anglaise. Élisabeth se redressa, réajusta le haut de sa robe, passa sa main sur ses jupons pour les défroisser et afficha un sourire de circonstance.

La porte s'ouvrit et une main apparut pour aider la future reine à descendre. Electra déglutit discrètement, inspira et afficha un air impénétrable et le même sourire que sa mère. Elle attrapa cette main et prit ses jupons de l'autre pour ne pas trébucher dessus en descendant.

Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent la terre, elle redressa gracieusement la tête et embrassa le décor dans lequel elle allait vivre désormais. Le manoir était entouré d'une lumière orangée et semblait quelque peu inquiétant, plus sombre.

Deux files de sorciers se dressaient de chaque côté d'elle la dévisageant avec avidité. Elle les ignora et posa rapidement ses yeux noirs sur cette nouvelle famille. Catherine, brunes aux boucles folles et aux yeux sombres, semblait avoir un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. James, lui, cheveux noirs moins bouclés que sa femme et aux yeux bleus, souriait également comme s'il découvrait son cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure.

Mais son regard fut rapidement happé par des yeux bleu acier, qui la laissèrent sans voix un instant. La première fois qu'elle s'autorisait à croiser ces pupilles, et elle pensa qu'elle avait eu raison de s'interdire toute curiosité pour lui, sinon, elle aurait succombé depuis bien longtemps.

Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle et son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que lui. Elle reprit possession de ses moyens avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant elle. Electra s'inclina respectueusement et gracieusement devant lui et il l'imita.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle fut étonnée, mais secrètement ravie de le voir sourire, ravi. Ce rictus fut si sincère qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, faisant briller ses yeux de cet éclat si particulier. Electre eut alors l'image d'une étoile illuminant un ciel noir.

Le jeune Black attrapa sa main, la baisa et l'emmena jusqu'à ses parents sans cesser de l'observer. La jeune Mackenzie se retint difficilement de le dévorer également du regard, mais garda ce sourire étincelant sur les lèvres.

Aucun des deux ne prêta attention à Catherine dont le sourire s'affaissait lentement alors que sa vision se troublait pour ne voir que du sang, une tapisserie portant le nom des Black brûlée à certains emplacements, des tombes, la mort. La reine agrippa discrètement le bras de son mari et lui souffla :

« Cette fille conduira notre famille à sa perte. »


	2. Chapitre 01 : Confiance

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 d'avoir commenté le prologue et d'avoir placé cette fiction dans ses favorites.

Merci à salmonelodie et Charlotty de suivre cette fiction.

Casting :

Electra Mackenzie – Adelaide Kane

Elisabeth Mackenzie – Amy Brenneman

Electre Black – Ian Somerhalder

Catherine Black – Helena Bonham Carter

James Black – Hugh Grant

Professeur Everad – Sir Ian McKellen

* * *

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses futurs beaux-parents, Catherine avait demandé à l'une de ses dames de compagnie de conduire la reine-mère Élisabeth et la reine Electra jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives.

La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à sa mère et la noble, dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom, et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa chambre privée. Cette pièce qui serait son sanctuaire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La pièce était illuminée par des bougies placées un peu partout dans la pièce, lui donnant une ambiance tamisée et chaleureuse, mais quelque peu mystérieuse. Ce qui attira immédiatement son attention fut l'immense lit à baldaquin. Elle avait pris l'habitude des petits lits étroits de Poudlard, de la chambre partagée avec d'autres filles. Ce si grand espace était une source d'émerveillement, mais également de trouble, car c'était une ultime preuve qu'elle devrait maintenant faire face à toutes les responsabilités dues à son titre de reine d'Écosse.

Elle passa devant la gigantesque armoire en lui glissant un coup d'œil tout en pensant qu'elle ne serait de toute façon jamais assez grande pour contenir toutes ses tenues et qu'elle devrait lui jeter un sort d'agrandissement.

Electra posa sa main sur le grand bureau en acajou, dont elle imaginait déjà couvert de paperasses en tous genre, et fixa ses yeux sur le paysage sombre qui lui faisait face. Elle avait hâte d'être au matin pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le paysage qu'elle pourrait voir de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Deux coups résonnèrent à sa porte et la voix de son page retentit pour lui annoncer une visite de sa mère. Elle l'y autorisa et attendit patiemment que sa mère lui fasse face.

Élisabeth se dirigea vers le bureau et y posa le dossier qu'elle avait montré plus tôt à sa fille, mais plaça la liste des dames de compagnie sur le cuir contenant les autres feuilles noircies par l'encre.

« Il te faut des dames de compagnie avant la soirée de fiançailles. Il te faut faire un choix le plus rapidement possible », déclara la reine-mère en lui tendant la liste avec autorité.

Electra la prit sans trop d'entrain et relu les noms que sa mère avait proposés. Elle connaissait la plupart des jeunes filles citées pour les avoir côtoyées à Poudlard, mais aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Certaines avaient des réputations plus que choquantes et elle ne voulait pas de personnes superficielles ou vulgaires à ses côtés. Certaines avaient des familles qui se pensaient meilleures que les autres et dénigraient les moins nobles. La plupart des autres filles compensaient leur manque d'intelligence par leur sublime physique.

« Mère… Ces filles, je ne les apprécie guère… Je veux avoir des personnes de confiance autour de moi afin de m'aider à faire les meilleurs choix pour notre pays.

\- Electra, tu n'es plus une enfant. Ce genre de personnes n'existe pas ou sont des espèces en voie de disparition. Si tu veux des personnes de confiance à tes côtés menaces-les ou paye-les. Bienvenue dans la réalité, là où tout s'achète. Bienvenue dans ton rôle de reine. Apprends maintenant que tu ne pourras avoir confiance qu'en toi-même.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne m'en voudriez pas si je décide de ne pas faire confiance à cette liste et de me laisser choisir mes futures dames de compagnie, Mère », répliqua-t-elle semblant choquer son interlocuteur.

Élisabeth se retira après être restée un instant à détailler sa fille et s'être inclinée face à elle. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle s'arrêta quelque peu secouée de voir Electra la défier avec tant d'assurance. Elle se figea surprise par les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle depuis qu'elle avait salué respectueusement la reine de son pays, l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde.

Il y avait eu le soulagement. Soulagée de ne plus avoir cette incroyable pression sur les épaules. Depuis la mort de son défunt mari, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à l'échec. Elle avait passé des nuits debout, à déambuler dans ses appartements, réfléchissant sur les problèmes épineux qui avaient pu secouer son royaume.

Puis, la jalousie s'était échappé du fond de la grotte où elle avait essayé d'enfouir ce sentiment en se rendant compte que tout ce qu'elle avait, allait disparaître, être donné sans aucune hésitation à une enfant à peine sortie de l'école. Élisabeth avait toujours su que ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait n'était que provisoire, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ça serait si violent, si brusque.

Le pouvoir est éphémère. Un jour, vous êtes la personne qui détient le plus de pouvoir dans un pays, puis, le lendemain, vous n'êtes plus qu'un simple souvenir.

Soudainement, Élisabeth se rendit compte que le page se tenait non loin d'elle. Elle le toisa et s'en alla la tête haute sans un regard en arrière.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electra sortit de sa chambre prête à affronter sa première soirée en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille et de la cour anglaise. Elle retrouva sa mère dans le hall. Elles échangèrent un long regard sans un mot avant qu'Electre fasse son apparition.

Le jeune prince s'inclina, tout d'abord, devant Electra, puis se tourna vers sa future belle-mère dans le but de la saluer et de la complimenter. La jeune femme ne le lâcha pas des yeux, plongeant même dans les siens avec plaisir. Cette couleur était d'une beauté incroyable et ne cessait de fasciner la reine.

L'héritier Black tendit sa main à la jeune femme, qui posa délicatement la sienne sur elle. Le prince les guida dans une immense salle à manger, qui avait été agrandie par la magie pour ressembler à une salle de bal semblable à celle qu'on pouvait trouver dans les palais royaux des moldus.

Electra se perdit dans les couleurs chaudes, les moulures dorées, les peintures précieuses, les sculptures précieuses, jusqu'à ce que son futur mari ne se stoppe devant ses parents. Les deux jeunes s'inclinèrent devant eux.

James se leva et s'avança vers ses invités, un sourire enjoué sur son visage ridé. La reine ne bougea pas et se contenta de saluer les deux femmes d'un simple signe de tête. Electra détailla rapidement sa robe de soie rouge, agrémentée de rubis énormes. Magnifique.

Le roi leur souhaita la bienvenue, sans faire de grands discours ce qui plut fortement à la brune qui mourrait de faim. Il claqua dans ses mains et des tables couvertes de mets apparurent. James plaça les deux futurs époux côte à côte, qui prirent place en s'échangeant des sourires gênés, sous les yeux amusés des nobles.

Electra ne remarqua que sa mère se trouvait entre elle et la reine Catherine que lorsqu'Élisabeth s'adressa à cette dernière.

« Je m'étonne que vous ne fassiez pas le banquet pour fêter les fiançailles d'Electra et Electre ce soir… Avez-vous une raison particulière à cela ? questionna-t-elle en se voulant détachée, mais ne réussissant pas à cacher une certaine inquiétude.

\- A vrai dire, ma femme comptait célébrer cela ce soir, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de laisser une dernière soirée de repos à ces jeunes gens. Après tout, ils n'ont quitté l'école que ce matin… » expliqua James en lançant un sourire complice à son fils.

La reine-mère n'eut rien à y redire et se contenta de hocher la tête. Electra, elle, dévisagea poliment son compagnon de table, se demandant si ce n'était pas son idée plutôt que celle de son père. Electre, se sentant observé, se tourna vers elle et, en comprenant son questionnement muet, lui fit un clin d'œil. La reine d'Écosse fut ravie de son initiative et lui répondit par l'un de ses rares et pétillants sourires, faisant légèrement rougir le jeune homme.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electra venait à peine de reposer sa cuillère dans la petite coupelle de sa tasse lorsque sa mère attira son attention, d'une manière très peu subtile, en lui donnant un coup de coude. Curieuse, elle la regarda faire des allers-et-retours avec ses yeux entre Electre et elle puis le balcon. Avec un discret soupir, la jeune femme accepta et ne perdit pas un instant pour poser la question à l'héritier des Black.

Ce dernier, bien trop heureux de saisir cette occasion pour apprendre à la connaître en privé, n'hésita pas une seule seconde, se leva, s'inclina devant ses parents, puis tendit sa main à la jeune reine, qui continuait à lui offrir ce sourire, ce qui lui fit se demander s'il était si rare que ça ou s'il avait simplement oublié ce détail chez elle durant ses heures de contemplation à l'école.

Mackenzie se leva et salua à son tour ses futurs beaux-parents, pour, ensuite, poser sa main sur le dos de celle offerte par Electre, qui les conduit jusqu'au balcon, ignorant les regards des courtisans.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Electra récupéra doucement sa main, appréciant le contact de la peau du jeune Black, pour la déposer sur la rambarde en pierre. Ses yeux noirs se perdirent instantanément dans la vue de la forêt engloutie par l'obscurité. Finalement, elle remarqua le silence de son compagnon. La reine n'avait jamais été très bavarde avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait que peu.

Curieuse, elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il la détaillait. Gênée, elle se retourna vivement vers le paysage, espérant secrètement qu'il ne verrait pas les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait jamais rougi de sa vie. Et voilà, que ce jeune homme, d'un simple regard, y arrivait. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Electra lui fit totalement face, semblant le surprendre, et souleva un sourcil, le questionnant silencieusement sur son comportement.

Conscient de l'avoir embarrassée, il s'excusa avant de lui expliquer les raisons de son regard sur elle :

« Je veux tout simplement en apprendre le plus possible sur la personne avec qui je m'apprête à passer le reste de mes jours… Et puis, sous la Lune, tu es… hypnotisante, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu pourrais aussi bien me poser des questions, répliqua-t-elle en combattant son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, ainsi que de nouvelles rougeurs.

\- Le problème est que les gens mentent facilement par les mots… Il n'y a que les bons menteurs pour masquer parfaitement leurs expressions. Voilà, pourquoi je préfère les observations plutôt qu'aux paroles creuses, répondit-il en ne commentant pas ses joues rosies, ne voulant ni la gêner, ni la contrarier.

\- Je ne mens pas. Si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis, que cela plaise ou non. Je hais les mensonges, affirma-t-elle si déterminée à ce qu'il puisse lui faire confiance.

\- Très bien… Alors, quelle est la personne que tu respectes le plus ? commença-t-il.

\- Le professeur Everad, déclara-t-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, tout en affrontant le regard perçant d'Electre qui la fit frissonner.

\- Es-tu heureuse d'être reine ? » continua-t-il se satisfaisant de sa réponse.

Electra le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Elle garda le silence un long moment, réfléchissant à une réponse.

« Difficile à dire… Ca ne fait que quelques heures que je suis officiellement reine. Avant, ma mère assurait la régence et je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire… Maintenant, je devrais consacrer ma vie à mon pays, au bien-être de mes sujets… Ma mère m'a une fois dit que le bonheur est la seule chose que les reines ne peuvent avoir, avoua-t-elle sans rompre le contact visuel avec l'héritier Black.

\- Alors, je tâcherai de te rendre la plus heureuse possible, promit-il en souriant cette fois-ci en remarquant ses joues rougir à nouveau. Quel est ton loisir préféré ? demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse grâce à ses longues heures d'observation.

\- La lecture, dit-elle en le remerciant mentalement de passer à un sujet plus léger.

\- Pour le moment, penses-tu que je suis le pire choix pour devenir ton mari ? »

Electra sourit pour maquiller son étonnement et son trouble. S'était-il donné pour but de la rendre aussi rouge que la robe de la reine Catherine ?!

« Pour le moment, murmura-t-elle en reprenant ces termes, je pense que tu es loin d'être le pire choix. Tu sembles être très intelligent, aimable, gentil… Physiquement, tu as un charme certain », avoua-t-elle très rapidement.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi franche, Electre resta la bouche ouverte, cherchant à réapprendre à parler. Lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de prononcer un son, leur ancien directeur apparut brusquement, semblant fuir quelqu'un dans la salle.

« Vos majestés ! Je m'excuse de vous déranger ! s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant.

\- Il n'y a aucune excuse à présenter, professeur. Je suis ravie de voir un visage plus que familier ici, déclara Electra qui offrit un sourire qui respirait l'admiration.

\- Comment se sont passées vos retrouvailles avec votre mère, très chère ? interrogea-t-il, heureux de l'accueil de la jeune reine.

\- Merveilleuse ! s'écria-t-elle. Nous avons échangé les derniers ragots, puis nous avons bu du thé en nous faisant des tresses ! » continua-t-elle faussement enjouée avant de soupirer.

Son sarcasme fit rire les deux hommes et la jeune Mackenzie fut heureuse de pouvoir entendre l'hilarité de l'héritier Black.

« Hier, la reine-mère Élisabeth m'a demandé de lui préparer une liste de jeunes filles que vous connaissiez, qui étaient de bonnes familles et qui seraient susceptible d'être de parfaites dames de compagnie pour vous… Je me demandais donc si vous aviez fait votre choix, reine Electra.

\- Non. Je vous avoue qu'aucune ne m'inspire suffisamment confiance, expliqua-t-elle en remarquant le regard captivé d'Electre sur elle.

\- Je vois… Puis-je vous donner un conseil, Miss Mackenzie ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui offrant son sourire pétillant, faisant naître des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Cette décision doit être un choix mûrement réfléchi et qui doit être en accord avec ce que vous dicte votre cœur afin de ne pas regretter cet acte. Vous devez être entourée de personnes en qui vous auraient une pleine confiance et qui vous seront loyaux.

\- Merci, professeur, souffla-t-elle véritablement reconnaissante envers son ancien directeur.

\- Sur ce, je pense pouvoir retourner m'enivrer sans avoir à m'inquiéter du sermon de ma femme. Vos majestés », salua-t-il en les quittant.

Le silence les enveloppa doucement tandis qu'ils se perdirent dans la contemplation des silhouettes se mouvant dans la salle.

« Pourquoi ne pas choisir des filles de l'école ? demanda Electre, tiraillé par la curiosité. Ce sentiment ne cesserait-il donc jamais à ses côtés ?

\- Tout simplement, je ne leur fais pas suffisamment confiance. Certaines manquent cruellement d'intelligence, d'autres sont manipulées par leur famille… Je veux des personnes sur qui je peux compter », répondit-elle en retournant observer la forêt.

L'héritier Black ne lui posa pas d'autres questions, surprenant la jeune femme qui le détailla du coin de l'œil. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et semblait méditer ces quelques mots.

Electra ne fit rien pour le sortir de son esprit, bien trop contente de pouvoir à son tour l'observer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Electre Black était véritablement beau. Il ne la dépassait que de quelques centimètres seulement, ravissant la jeune femme qui se trouvait bien grande comparée à certains garçons qu'elle avait pu côtoyer à l'école. Des cheveux, tout aussi noirs que les siens, sauvages, dont on avait l'impression que les coiffer ne servirait à rien, sauf à les rendre plus rebelles. Ses yeux bleus étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. A chaque fois qu'elle avait le plaisir de plonger dedans, elle se sentait transpercée par eux. C'était comme s'il arrivait à lire en elle. Sa mâchoire carrée. Des traits fabuleux. Et des lèvres qui appelaient le vice.

Electra frissonna, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il mit les tremblements de la reine sur le compte du froid et s'empressa de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements. Alors qu'ils allaient se quitter, Electre l'interpelle :

« Pour les dames de compagnie, suis ton cœur. N'écoute pas les choix des autres, car tu es la seule qui pourra décider qui pourra avoir ton entière confiance. J'espère qu'un jour, nous aurons entièrement confiance l'un en l'autre », déclara-t-il avant de la saluer et de s'en aller.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Assise à son bureau, Electra détaillait, une nouvelle fois, la liste que lui avait donné sa mère. Quelques bougies vacillèrent lorsqu'elle soupira et renversa la tête en arrière. Position stupide, mais qui l'avait toujours apaisée quand elle se torturait trop les méninges. Le choix était si difficile, car elle ne devait pas se tromper pour ne pas subir de trahison qui serait susceptible d'affaiblir sa position.

Devait-elle faire confiance en sa mère qui avait plus d'expérience qu'elle ? Devait-elle écouter les conseils du professeur Everad et d'Electre ? Faire ses propres choix ? Son esprit tourna et tourna pour se figer sur sa réponse.

La reine se redressa, attrapa vivement un petit tas de feuille, une plume et son encrier qu'elle ouvrit dans le même geste. Quatre lettres furent écrites simplement. Dessus, elle traça les noms des destinataires, pour, ensuite, les sceller d'un sortilège.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte pour tendre les quatre lettres à son page.

« Veuillez remettre ceci en personne à ces quatre personnes. Précisez-leur bien qu'elles sont attendues demain dans l'après-midi. Si jamais l'une d'entre elles n'est pas présente, elle perdra sa chance à tout jamais d'être ma dame de compagnie.

\- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté. »

Il fila sans demander son reste, tandis qu'Electra retourna dans ses appartements pour s'installer confortablement dans son lit. Elle tentait de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. C'était grisant comme sensation, mais, également, terrifiant. En fermant les yeux, elle espéra ne pas regretter son choix.

* * *

Désolée pour cette longue absence... Mon pc a eu un accident impliqué mes adorables monstres de chats... Bref, il est décédé dans d'atroces souffrances...

Ca coûte cher ces bestioles n'empêche ! x)

Le début du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit donc la suite devrait être pour la semaine pro ! :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 02 : Confiance Absolue

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent !

Merci à Saphirr et Amazaria de suivre cette fiction !

* * *

 **Casting :**

Electra Mackenzie – Adelaide Kane

Élisabeth Mackenzie – Amy Brenneman

Electre Black – Ian Somerhalder

Catherine Black – Helena Bonham Carter

James Black – Hugh Grant

Sébastian – Torrance Coombs

Arwen

Aylee Malfoy – Jenessa Grant

Kenna Dunbar – Caitlin Stasey

Greer Cathcart – Celina Sinden

Lola Graham – Anna Popplewell

* * *

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle attrapa délicatement les boucles d'oreille en diamant et les accrocha. Elle s'observa dans son miroir, appréciant ce qu'elle y voyait. Electra savait qu'elle était belle. Avec un sourire, elle se leva et lissa les pans de sa robe ivoire, décorée, en bas du jupon, de quelques étoiles aux fils dorés.

La reine fit un bond lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sa mère la toisa tandis que se précipitait derrière elle son page dont elle avait encore une fois oublié le nom. Elle grimaça légèrement, sentant la crise arriver, mais reprit bien vite une expression sereine.

« Je suis désolé Votre Majesté ! Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter ! lança-t-il rapidement en s'inclinant devant la jeune Mackenzie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Laissez-nous, je vous prie », le coupa-t-elle.

Le page fila sans demander son reste, ne préférant pas être dans les parages lorsque les deux femmes se feraient face. Élisabeth lui jeta un regard noir avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Eh bien, mère, que me vaut cette visite matinale ? demanda-t-elle, faisant fît des politesses vu l'entrée qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Es-tu folle ?! s'écria-t-elle, ne semblant plus pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps.

\- Je vais merveilleusement bien, mais c'est aimable de votre part de vous inquiéter de ma santé, répliqua-t-elle un sourire hypocrite étirant doucement ses lèvres.

\- N'as-tu rien appris durant tes leçons extrascolaires ?! Ou bien, était-ce tout simplement de l'argent et du temps de gâché ?! continua-t-elle en ignorant les paroles de sa fille. Choisir ses dames de compagnie en fonction de leurs qualités et leurs défauts est stupide ! claqua-t-elle, mais Electra resta de marbre face à la colère de la reine-mère. Il faut les choisir en fonction du pouvoir que leurs familles détiennent ! Si tu fais une faveur à une famille puissante, elle te sera redevable et t'aidera à asseoir ton pouvoir ! »

Élisabeth se tut, essoufflée suite à sa tirade houleuse, et toisa à nouveau sa fille qui restait parfaitement impassible. Merlin ! Qu'elle regrettait le temps où cette enfant était effrayée par elle, elle lui obéissait dans le passé !

« Mère… C'est ainsi que vous avez dirigé l'Écosse pendant toutes ces années de régence. Accepter de plier l'échine face aux nobles, leur permettant de devenir tout-puissant, et pour vous assurer leur loyauté. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait tout cela… Vous n'étiez que la femme de l'ancien Roi et la mère de l'héritier encore bébé. Il vous fallait trouver des personnes puissantes qui pourraient nous protéger en cas de révoltes… Je le comprends… Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne manière de régner. C'est à eux de courber l'échine, de me respecter et de m'obéir, moi, leur reine ! » déclara-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais.

La reine-mère ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche, essayant de trouver quelque chose à y redire, mais elle était tellement surprise par cette jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Où était passé la gamine qui se cachait sous ses draps les soirs d'orage ? Celle qui refusait jusqu'à ses onze ans de monter sur un balai ?

« Je compte être une reine bien différente que toutes celles ayant déjà foulées cette terre, moldues ou sorcières ! » insista-t-elle afin de bien faire comprendre à sa mère qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Élisabeth déglutit, serra les poings et jeta un nouveau regard noir à Electra.

« Ta naïveté te tuera ! »

Son cri résonna dans les appartements de la reine et fut immédiatement remplacé par le claquement de la porte que sa mère venait de passer. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se rassit sur sa chaise. Ses relations avec sa mère n'avaient jamais été très chaleureuse, mais elle avait la nette impression que cela venait de passer un cran supérieur.

 **E** _&_ **E**

« Votre Majesté ? » appela son page.

Electra émergea d'une pile de papier qui était si imposante que cela la cachait complètement. Elle se leva et abandonna son bureau.

« Le roi James et la reine Catherine vous attendent dans la salle du trône, l'informa-t-il en s'inclinant.

\- Merci… Pourriez-vous me rappeler, à nouveau, votre prénom ? questionna-t-elle en le rejoignant dans le couloir.

\- Sébastian, Votre Majesté.

\- Lorsque mes dames d'honneur seront arrivées, vous continuerez à travailler avec moi. Vous leur ferez un rapport sur l'ambiance de la cour… Je veux qu'elles sachent où est-ce qu'elles mettent les pieds, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bien, Votre Altesse. »

Electra le salua d'un sourire et pénétra dans la salle du trône en jetant un coup d'œil circulèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait peu de monde. Les ministres anglais discutaient dans un coin sous le regard inquisiteur de leur roi. La reine surveillait ses dames de compagnie qui discutaient joyeusement dans des fauteuils non loin d'elle, tout en conversant avec son fils.

Dès l'entrée de la reine d'Écosse, Electre ne prêta plus attention à sa mère. Il détailla comment ses cheveux, laissés détachés, se soulevaient légèrement à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait une démarche gracieuse et déterminée. Ses yeux… Ils étaient posés sur lui et le dévisageaient également. Ils ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer le jeune homme. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir lire en elle, comme la veille quand ils avaient passé du temps sur le balcon. Il fut cependant ravi en remarquant que le sourire poli qui étirait ses lèvres se transforma tandis qu'elle l'observait. Il s'agrandit et devint quelque peu plus chaleureux.

Electra s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de la famille royale d'Angleterre. Elle s'inclina devant eux et ils ne lui répondirent que d'un bref signe de tête. James se leva et vient baiser la main de sa future belle-fille, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Catherine serra les dents et les poings, n'appréciant que peu ce spectacle.

« Chère Electra ! Comment s'est passée votre première nuit ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, Votre Majesté, répondit-elle en tentant de cacher son étonnement face au comportement du roi.

\- Allons, allons, pas de ça. Nous allons bientôt devenir une famille ! Vous devez vous interroger sur votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, et il sourit en la voyant hocher la tête. Nous vous avons aménagé une pièce pour que vous puissiez recevoir vos ministres et tenir vos conseils, très chère.

\- Merci, Votre… Hum… James ? se rattrapa-t-elle, ne se sentant pas complètement à l'aise avec cette soudaine familiarité.

\- Nous avons reçu les patronus des familles de vos dames de compagnie. Elles ont toutes accepté de vous servir et arriverons dans le courant de l'après-midi. Ce qui est parfait puisque ce soir, nous avons organisé une soirée pour fêter dignement vos fiançailles. J'ai fait appeler les meilleurs couturiers, vous pourrez donc faire des essayages avec elles, annonça-t-il avec un immense sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, J-James, remercia-t-elle, soulagée de voir que son beau-père l'appréciait.

\- Oh, très chère, si vous êtes libérée, venez déjeuner avec nous. Je sais à quel point ces vieux grognons peuvent être bavards », ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence en jetant un regard fatigué à ses ministres qui continuaient de débattre sur des sujets qui semblaient ennuyer profondément le roi.

Electra se recula, s'inclina à nouveau, sortit de la pièce pour suivre Sébastian jusqu'à sa salle de conseil. Elle s'autorisa à sourire vraiment une fois seule avec son page qui la précédait. Elle trouvait James très amusant et rafraîchissant.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Le début de l'après-midi venait de sonner lorsque la reine d'Écosse, épuisée, remercia ses ministres. Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous partis pour sortir à son tour, fermer la porte d'un sortilège. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser son front contre le battant, de fermer les yeux et de laisser échapper un gros soupir de soulagement. Elle était bien contente que cela soit fini… Pour aujourd'hui…

Un petit rire la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna rapidement vers l'intrus et brandit sa baguette magique, qu'elle abaissa en voyant Electre lever les bras en gardant son sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, confessa-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle, pour pouvoir s'approcher plus près d'elle.

\- Pas grave, marmonna-t-elle, peu ravie de s'être fait prendre durant un moment de faiblesse.

\- Alors ? Ce premier conseil ? questionna-t-il, semblant être sur le point d'exploser de curiosité.

\- Ennuyant, soupira-t-elle, l'étonnant à nouveau avec sa franchise. Ils se sont tous présentés. Ils m'ont même dessiné leur blason pour que je visualise mieux à qui ils étaient… J'avais bien envie de leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine, car j'avais été obligée d'apprendre par cœur chaque famille et blason… geint-elle en se dirigeant vers ses appartements. C'était long… Je n'exagère pas… Au moins une heure ! Ensuite, on a fait un point information sur le pays. Ce qui va et ne va pas. Les problèmes liés aux moldus et les guerres stupides entre les familles sorcières…

\- Donc, cette première expérience n'est pas concluante pour toi, supposa-t-il en souriant, heureux de l'entendre se confier à lui.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça… Ca m'a permis de les observer… J'entrevois ceux qui pourraient m'aider et ceux dont je vais me débarrasser dès le prochain conseil…

\- Tu comptes changer tes ministres ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Ils ont tous été nommés par ma mère… La plupart sont si vieux qu'ils sont sourds ! Je veux des personnes qui voient les vrais problèmes du pays et qui ont des propositions intéressantes pour solutionner tous ces problèmes. Ces vieux viennent peut-être des plus puissantes familles d'Écosse, mais ils ne savent rien de la misère des plus démunis d'entre nous.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue… Je pense que, le jour où ce sera mon tour de monter sur le trône, je ferais sûrement la même chose… » avoua-t-il, ses yeux fixant quelque chose que la jeune Mackenzie ne voyait pas.

Ils gravirent les escaliers ensorcelés en silence. Ces marches n'étaient pas comme celles de Poudlard. Elles n'étaient ni farceuses, ni folles. Les escaliers obéissent à ceux qui les montaient et se tournaient en fonction de votre destination.

En arrivant dans le couloir menant aux appartements d'Electra, le jeune Black brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux :

« J'ai entendu dire que ta mère avait eu vent de tes choix pour tes dames d'honneur…

\- Comment… ?

\- Les portraits, répondit-il, amusé. Ils sont tout aussi bavards qu'à Poudlard, malheureusement. Je trouve cela fascinant comment les sorciers ont tendance à oublier la présence des serviteurs, des elfes ou bien des portraits, ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Ma mère n'est pas enthousiasmée par mes choix. Elle pense que ma naïveté me tuera. Rien d'inhabituel nous concernant. Nous nous sommes jamais entendues, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je vais me répéter, mais je ne pense pas que les choix que tu as fait seront si mauvais.

\- Tu n'es même pas au courant de mes choix… soupira-t-elle, consciente qu'il essayait de la réconforter.

\- Je sais, mais je le sens… Je pense que ton instinct n'est pas mauvais et que tu devrais t'y fier plus souvent. »

Electra se figea devant sa porte, ignorant son page pour plonger dans les yeux bleus du Black qui lui faisait face. Il semblait véritablement certain de lui. Elle secoua la tête, amusée par ce jeune homme. Elle avait envie de le remercier, mais elle hésitait sur la façon de procéder… Une boule venait de se former dans son estomac alors qu'elle s'imaginait embrasser doucement sa joue.

Par Merlin ! Elle n'oserait jamais… Peut-être que si… Surtout s'il continuait de lui montrer ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle trouvait particulièrement adorable. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Depuis quand était-elle devenue une de ses stupides filles ! Alors, elle agit impulsivement, coupant ses réflexions.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche, ignorant le sursaut de surprise du brun, et rapprocha son visage du sien pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Cela ne durera qu'une seconde, mais elle fut contente d'avoir cédé à cette impulsion. Elle se détourna de lui et pénétra dans ses appartements.

Electra s'avança et découvrit une table à roulettes qui était garnie de mets. Elle s'en approcha et sourit en apercevant un petit elfe de maison à côté.

« Votre Majesté ! Je suis Arwen. Maître Electre m'a demandé de vous amener le déjeuner. Il m'a également demandé de m'occuper de vos désirs. Je suis à la disposition de Maîtresse Electra. »

La jeune Mackenzie sourit. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Electre pour ça aussi. Elle se sentait quelque peu privilégiée par la vie. Dans les mariages arrangés, il était rare de tomber sur un partenaire de votre âge et qui était également agréable à regarder et à vivre.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electre fixait la porte en bois, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte. Sébastian avait l'impression qu'on avait jeté un stupéfix au prince. Compatissant, il toussota pour ramener l'héritier à la réalité, mais cela échoua. Le page sourit et se rapprocha du Black.

« Votre Altesse ? Je crois que vous êtes attendu… dit-il en posant main sur l'épaule.

\- Hum… Oui… Je… Je vais y aller, souffla-t-il. Merci, Sébastian. »

Electre se dirigea vers les appartements de sa mère en frissonnant. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune expérience avec une femme. Ce rapprochement le laissait perplexe. Le geste d'Electra avait éveillé quelque chose en lui dont il avait parfois été témoin chez ses amis, mais dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence chez lui.

En fermant les yeux, il se souvint de la chaleur qui l'avait balayé de la tête au pied quand elle avait posé ses lèvres sur sa peau, puis de ce frémissement dans ses mains, comme s'il avait voulu l'attraper pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Il pouvait très clairement imaginer la scène où il la retenait pour l'embrasser véritablement. En toquant à la porte, il se demanda s'il arriverait à la faire rougir avec un baiser. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rougir… Et il avait très envie d'être le premier à y arriver et à le voir.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electra était de nouveau cachée derrière sa pile de rapport en tous genres lorsque Sébastian entra pour annoncer qu'Electre voulait s'entretenir avec. Surprise, elle acquiesça et se leva. Peut-être avait-il mal pris ce baiser et venait lui demander de ne jamais recommencer ? Elle plaqua sur son visage le sourire passe-partout, qui restait poli et cordial.

Black pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posaient partout, enregistrant le plus de détails possible de la pièce. Il fut déçu en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas ajouté de touche personnelle à la décoration. Tout était exactement comme avant, excepté les monticules de papiers qui prenaient toute la place sur le bureau.

Il la sonda alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais osé et se perdit dans ses yeux sombres tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées, oubliant de s'incliner. Il se reprit et l'entama, mais elle le stoppa.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire. Je n'ai pas envie de ces idioties entre nous deux, avoua-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur. Bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? reprit-elle, préférant changer de sujet en le voyant sourire face à sa confidence.

\- Tes quatre dames d'honneur viennent de passer l'enceinte du manoir », répondit-il en tendant le bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'à elles.

Electra s'empressa de le saisir et accéléra l'allure qu'elle trouvait trop lente. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de l'héritier face à son impatience et son excitation. Ils dévalèrent rapidement les marches et passèrent les grandes portes, apparaissant dans le Soleil chaud de ce milieu d'après-midi.

Les nobles avaient formé deux colonnes en laissant un passage pour ces quatre demoiselles. Des murmures débutèrent en apercevant les deux fiancés arrivés si proche l'un de l'autre. James leur sourit quand ils se placèrent à ses côtés. Catherine les dévisagea, impassible. Electra se demanda brièvement si sa future belle-mère avait quelque chose contre elle.

Ses interrogations disparurent dès qu'elle perçut un sorcier, assez grand, sauter de l'avant de la première calèche, sans prêter attention à l'elfe de maison qui tentait lui aussi de descendre d'une si grande hauteur pour lui. Il utilisa finalement ses pouvoirs pour se trouver à côté du soldat qui ouvrait la portière.

L'elfe se précipita pour aider la jeune femme à en sortir. Elle posa pied à terre et fit face au manoir avec un immense sourire. Le valet du roi clama son identité, déclenchant des chuchotements dans les rangs des nobles. Electra sentit les regards se poser sur elle et son sourire s'étira davantage.

Aylee Malfoy. Elle était la seule qui avait déjà discuté avec Electra. Les idéaux de sa famille faisaient doucement sourire la jeune reine. Cette famille devenait de plus en plus puissante chaque année, faisant des mariages avantageux avec de puissantes familles de sang-pur, afin de faire oublier qu'ils n'existaient que depuis quatre générations. Aylee était la seule fille de cette quatrième génération et avait été placé chez les Serpentards, réussissant ainsi beaucoup mieux que son frère aîné qui avait atterri chez les Poufsouffles. Enfin, tout cela était le point de vue de leurs parents.

Aylee faisait la même taille qu'Electra. C'était une belle blonde aux yeux marron. Ses cheveux étaient toujours lisses. Son visage respirait l'innocence grâce à ses pommettes, qui ressemblaient à celle des bébés. Cette pureté qui se dégageait d'elle en trompait plus d'un, la rendant faible aux yeux des autres. Elle avait un don pour les potions. Elle n'en ratait jamais aucune.

La seconde portière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître sur une grande et fine brune aux yeux marron. Ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement. Elle possédait une allure séduisante et n'hésitait à user de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Son talent pour la métamorphose lui permettait de changer son physique à volonté, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une métamorphomage. Elle avait été à Poufsouffle. Kenna Dunbar. Elle appartenait à une famille de sang-pur qui vivait simplement et dignement en paix avec les moldus.

La troisième porte s'ouvrit sur une autre blonde aux cheveux ondulés. Elle possédait des yeux marron et était légèrement plus petite que les deux premières. Son visage était toujours souriant, mais il était impossible de lire en elle. En plus d'être une excellente Occlumens, elle était particulièrement douée en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sa famille était considérée comme des sang-mêlés par la communauté sorcière. A Poudlard, elle était dans la maison de Serdaigle. Greer Cathcart.

La dernière, personne ne s'attendait à la voir. Ancienne Gryffondor et d'origine née-moldue, elle fit sensation en apparaissant dans une robe rouge. Elle était aussi grande que les deux premières. Elle avait le teint d'une blancheur incroyable. Des boucles brunes et folles entouraient son visage faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Sa générosité et sa douceur rivalisaient avec une franchise et un courage indéniable. Son grand cœur l'avait naturellement guidé vers les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais elle avait passé de nombreuses heures avec l'infirmière de l'école, Henriette, a étudié la Médicomagie. Lola Graham.

Les quatre jeunes femmes s'observèrent, sourirent, puis s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers Electra, qui se détacha d'Electre pour les accueillir. Aux premiers abords, elles étaient toutes différentes, mais en les étudiants attentivement, on trouvait des points communs. Quatre jeunes femmes belles, plus intelligentes qu'il n'y paraissait, franches, têtues, loyales. Elles ont toutes envie de marquer l'histoire d'une façon autre que de se marier, avoir des enfants. Elles voulaient toutes jouer un rôle important, être importantes.

Elles s'inclinèrent devant Electra. La reine leur souhaita la bienvenue après que James l'eut fait. En voyant leurs regards, la jeune Mackenzie sentit un véritable sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Leurs yeux brûlaient, plus déterminées que jamais à aider la reine d'Écosse.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Les cinq femmes se trouvaient dans les appartements de la reine. Frôlant de leurs doigts fins des tissus de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs, s'extasiant, riant. Elles faisaient doucement connaissance, mettant les différences de côtés. Dès que les couturiers et coiffeurs disparurent de la pièce, Electra attira l'attention de ses dames de compagnie.

« En vous convoquant ici, je vous ai laissé le choix de ne pas venir ici. Un refus possible. Une porte de sortie ouverte. Une fois que vous m'aurez fait le serment de me servir, partir vous sera impossible. Je veux aussi que vous preniez conscience des risques. Je suis une reine. Des gens essaieront de me tuer, de me détrôner, par n'importe quel moyen, dès que je mettrai en place mes nouveaux ministres… Vous serez des proies pour eux, déclara-t-elle en les fixant une à une.

\- Nous sommes là, nous acceptons, dit simplement Greer avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Nous savons nous défendre, répliqua Kenna en jouant avec sa baguette, signifiant qu'elle était prête à faire face à leurs adversaires.

\- J'ai hâte de les voir essayer, s'esclaffa Lola. Avec nos talents, on n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

\- Je ne suis pas venue les mains vides », affirma Aylee en désignant le soldat derrière la porte tout en ouvrant une valise remplie de potions en tous genres.

Electra leur sourit et appela Sébastian. Elle lui demanda de sortir sa baguette et de procéder à un serment inviolable. Il obéit et attendit que les cinq femmes se prennent les mains.

« Promettez-vous de servir la reine Electra tout au long de son règne ?

\- Nous le promettons, clamèrent-elles.

\- Promettez-vous de lui être fidèle et de l'aider dans ses devoirs ?

\- Nous le promettons.

\- Promettez-vous de mourir plutôt que de la trahir ?

\- Nous le promettons. »

Sébastian abaissa sa baguette et observa ces cinq femmes qui regardaient les légères marques sur leur bras. Elles étaient dorénavant liées à jamais.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Catherine avait insisté pour que le couple à l'honneur ce soir-là arrivent une fois que tous les invités soient présents. Voilà pourquoi, ils se dévisageaient silencieusement, se demandant quand ils allaient bien pouvoir rentrer dans la salle de bal. Le bruit des lourdes portes s'ouvrant coupa leur connections et elle attrapa son bras en souriant.

Comme un peu plus tôt, deux colonnes de nobles ou de simples sorciers entouraient l'allée centrale qu'ils commencèrent à remonter pour atteindre le trône où les attendaient le roi et la reine. Dans l'assemblée, elle aperçut sa mère qui les détaillait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un peu plus haut, elle reconnut des camarades de classe et cela la fit frissonner.

Une page se tournait. Un fossé se creusait. L'ancienne Electra, la simple étudiante de Poudlard, était en train de mourir, tandis qu'Electra Mackenzie, future Black, reine d'Écosse était en train de naître. Le choc du passé, du présent et du futur la troubla et elle resserra sa prise sur le bras du Black.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et croisa ses yeux bleus, la faisant davantage frissonner. Elle comprit alors que, pour lui aussi, son monde était en train de changer brusquement. Elle détourna les yeux en se rendant compte d'un autre point.

Même si leur monde se transformait, il y avait une chose qui ne bougeait pas. Electre. Electre faisait partie de son passé. Depuis ce fameux tournoi, leur destin ne cessait de s'entremêler. A présent, ce lien venait de devenir plus fort. Dans le futur, il serait indestructible. Pas besoin d'avoir le troisième œil pour voir qu'ils se rapprochaient, que quelque chose les poussait l'un vers l'autre depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Arrivés devant le couple royal, ils s'inclinèrent devant eux. James se leva et toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici pour célébrer les fiançailles d'une magnifique reine, et d'un grand prince. Trinquons à leur futur mariage, leur bonheur, leurs futurs enfants. Que leur vie soit longue et belle ! »

Des cris acclamèrent le roi, tandis qu'il faisait signe à l'orchestre de se mettre à jouer. Electre déposa une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et guida la danse. Pas un instant, ils ne se quittèrent des yeux. Le silence régna entre eux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Electre ne le brise encore une fois.

« Tes choix m'ont surpris.

\- Tu ne les soutiens plus ? demanda-t-elle impassible.

\- Si. Je pense juste que ta venue ici, et les leurs, vont mettre du piquant au manoir. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- La loyauté de mes proches est ce qui m'importe le plus. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à douter de mon entourage.

\- Doutes-tu de moi ? osa-t-il questionner.

\- Non », souffla-t-elle sans aucune hésitation et légèrement gênée par son aveu.

Son souhait venait de s'exaucer, pensa-t-il en observant le rosissement apparaître sur ses joues. Bien que ravi par cette couleur, il ne voulait qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec lui. Alors, tout comme elle, il se jeta à l'eau.

« Ma confiance en toi est absolue, » murmura-t-il en plongeant dans ses yeux noirs.

* * *

Je l'ai fait à temps ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais ! x)

J'espère que vous allez bien !

A la semaine prochaine !

Kiss,

L-H.


	4. Chapitre 03 : Premier baiser

**Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses petites corrections ! ;)**

* * *

 **Nouveaux participants à l'aventure :**

 **Reviewers :** Miss Homme Enceinte 2

 **Followers :** Liloupovitch

 **Fans :** Liloupovitch

* * *

Casting :

Electra Mackenzie – Adelaide Kane

Élisabeth Mackenzie – Amy Brenneman

Electre Black – Ian Somerhalder

Catherine Black – Helena Bonham Carter

James Black – Hugh Grant

Sébastian – Torrance Coombs

Professeur Everad – Sir Ian McKellen

Aylee Malfoy – Jenessa Grant

Kenna Dunbar – Caitlin Stasey

Greer Cathcart – Celina Sinden

Lola Graham – Anna Popplewell

Gabriel Blackwood – Craig Parker

Edward Blackwood – Kjartan Hewitt

* * *

Electra et Electre se séparèrent lentement en échangeant un léger sourire. Le Black l'observa rejoindre ses dames de compagnie, tandis que lui s'arrêtait à côté de son père. Le roi laissa planer le silence alors que son héritier continuait de détailler la reine d'Écosse. James devait avouer qu'elle avait une beauté spectaculaire. Des yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux, mais une personnalité lumineuse. Il avait craint que cette enfant devienne laide avec le temps, mais ses peurs étaient infondées.

« Eh bien, je suis heureux de vous voir vous intéresser à autres choses qu'à des livres, taquina le roi en avalant une gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Les êtres humains peuvent parfois être tous aussi fascinants que certains écrits, père, répondit-il sans hésitation.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais avouez qu'une humaine est la seule à vous émerveiller de la sorte, répliqua-t-il.

\- Elle est belle, franche, intelligente et… Je ne sais pas… Elle possède quelque chose…

\- Un charme magnétique ? proposa James en détaillant à son tour la Mackenzie.

\- Oui… Je suis inexorablement attirée par elle, avoua-t-il sans gêne.

\- Espérons que vos enfants hériteront de ce trait alors », s'esclaffa-t-il en laissant un Electre rougissant face à leur future intimité.

Plus les jours passaient, plus le jeune Black appréciait la présence d'Electra à ses côtés, tellement qu'il lui devenait difficile de ne pas penser continuellement à elle, d'observer chacun de ses faits et gestes, de guetter la moindre de ses expressions. Il adorait être celui qui recevait ses sourires… Dès l'école, il avait cette obsession pour elle, qui s'était peu à peu transformé, tandis qu'elle prenait peu à peu le pouvoir de la maison des serpentards.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Lola, Greer, Kenna et Aylee accueillirent leur reine d'un grand sourire. Elles s'écartèrent des nobles afin de trouver un endroit où converser sans que personne ne les importune ou ne les écoute. Lola expliqua brièvement les traditions moldus pour les fiançailles à ses nouvelles amies. Toutes montrèrent un intérêt poli et questionnèrent même un peu plus Graham pour avoir plus de détails. Electra suivit la conversation en silence, appréciant la complicité naissante des jeunes femmes.

« Vous êtes bien rêveuse, Electra, susurra Kenna, en lui offrant un sourire taquin.

\- Laisse-la donc… intervint Greer en posant gentiment sa main sur son bras en signe de soutien.

\- Elle doit être en train de rêver d'Electre, insista Aylee.

\- Avouons-le, nous pouvons la comprendre, ajouta Lola en riant discrètement.

\- Était-il si convoité que ça à Poudlard ? questionna soudainement la reine.

\- Oui, il a toujours été beau, avec ce petit sourire énigmatique comme s'il connaissait quelque chose d'affreusement amusement, mais qui était impossible de saisir pour nous, répondit Greer qui avait été dans la même maison que le prince.

\- Mais, à l'époque, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Electra », dit Kenna en souriant doucement à l'intéressée qui en rosit.

Les quatre jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard complice et décidèrent silencieusement d'interroger leur reine pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Vous ne le trouvez pas d'une beauté exquise ? commença Aylee.

\- Il a… un certain charme, confessa Electra en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme en question.

\- J'imagine déjà vos enfants, soupira Lola.

\- Oh, ils vont être magnifiques ! s'extasia Aylee.

\- En même temps, quand on voit les parents », ajouta Kenna et Greer hocha vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer les dires de son amie.

Electra s'esclaffa et ses dames d'honneur la suivirent. Kenna fut la première à remarquer la présence du prince aux côtés de la reine, et s'inclina humblement devant lui. Surprises, les trois autres jeunes femmes suivirent le regard de leur amie et l'imitèrent aussitôt qu'elles le virent.

Electra sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté, questionnant silencieusement l'héritier sur sa présence. Il répondit à son sourire, attrapa la main de la reine, s'excusa auprès des dames de compagnie et entraîna sa fiancée sur la piste de danse.

« J'avais envie de danser une nouvelle fois avec toi, dit-il en la soulevant dans les airs. Et puis, je suis jaloux, avoua-t-il ayant décidé d'être aussi franc qu'elle, qu'elle l'était avec lui.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas la première personne à t'avoir fait rire, ici, au manoir Black. »

Il apprécia de nouveau le rosissement sur ses joues et sourit.

« Nos parents ont l'air ravi de nous voir ainsi », dit-il pour changer de sujet.

La Mackenzie l'en remercia silencieusement.

« Apparemment. »

Elisabeth et James discutaient vivement en les fixant, semblant se réjouir de leur rapprochement. Electra garda pour elle que seule Catherine ne paraissait pas ravie de leur complicité. Elle le nota, mais n'en parla pas. Ne voulant pas jeter un froid entre eux. Elle ne savait pas comment Electre réagirait à cette accusation. Alors, elle lui sourit, continua à danser en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux bleus de son fiancé, et rougit en pensant ce mot.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electra inspira profondément et rassembla tout son courage pour faire face à ces vieux hommes et son Premier ministre, qui l'effrayait un peu. Il avait une façon de la fixer très déplaisante, comme s'il pensait déjà à comment la ligoter pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs. Elle se retourna pour s'assurer que Sébastian était bien derrière elle, qui lui sourit doucement, se composa un masque d'impassibilité et ouvrit la porte.

Les hommes se levèrent rapidement, excepté l'un d'entre eux qui eut du mal à cause de son grand âge, elle l'excusa d'un sourire, s'assit à son siège et, après un court instant, fit un léger signe de tête pour les autoriser à prendre de nouveau place autour de la table.

« Messieurs, aujourd'hui, nous avons bons nombres de sujets à traiter, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur une pile imposante qu'elle avait déjà lue. Voilà pourquoi je serais directe. Mon but est de créer une Écosse forte afin qu'elle puisse être l'égale de l'Angleterre et non être soumise à elle. Je veux que mon peuple ne craigne pas de perdre leur indépendance, que mon peuple ne manque de rien. Je sais bien que c'est utopiste que je ne pourrais jamais y arriver… Pas seule, du moins… Vous comprenez donc que je vais devoir compter sur l'aide de personnes puissantes et qui seront aptes à répondre à toutes mes requêtes dans un délai déterminé… »

Elle se tut un instant et les dévisagea chacun leur tour, notant le sourire moqueur de Gabriel Blackwood le Premier ministre, nommé par sa mère.

« Je vais donc remanier mon gouvernement. Certains d'entre vous seront affecté à d'autres ministères, d'autres seront tout bonnement remercié pour leur travail sous la régence de la reine-mère Elisabeth Mackenzie, annonça-t-elle, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les murmures.

\- Votre Majesté, intervint Gabriel Blackwood. Je tiens à vous informer que changer de gouvernement, alors que vous venez tout juste de prendre possession du pouvoir sans jamais avoir fait vos preuves, est un acte téméraire très risqué. De mauvais choix pourraient vous conduire dans des chemins bien sombres.

\- Les personnes qui travailleront avec moi devront se battre pour mes idées, et non les leurs. Il est hors de question que je sois entourée de personnes rongées par l'ambition ou bien la cupidité. Si je ne peux pas compter sur mon gouvernement, alors l'Écosse sombrera et deviendra la vassale de l'Angleterre. Notre alliance avec eux, que mon mariage scellera, ne doit pas faire couler mon pays ! affirma-t-elle.

\- Bien entendue, Votre Majesté », acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire que la reine remarqua immédiatement comme étant faux.

Après avoir dévisagé les ministres, elle tendit une main à Sébastian qui lui donna immédiatement une liste de noms. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, deux ne lui poseront aucun problème, l'autre… Ca serait une autre affaire…

« Lord Lewis et Lord Campbell, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre âge ne me permet pas de vous garder auprès de moi. Vous menez à merveille les tâches qui vous sont confiées, mais avec bien trop de lenteur. L'Écosse et moi-même vous remercions sincèrement pour le travail que vous avez accompli. »

Les deux vieillards se levèrent, s'inclinèrent et s'en allèrent sans un mot, au plus grand soulagement de la reine.

« Poursuivons, lança-t-elle pour faire taire les chuchotements. Lord Blackwood, vous êtes également un très bon Premier ministre, mais je ne suis pas convaincue que cette tâche soit celle qui vous faut. Je vous prie donc de quitter le manoir Black sur le champ.

\- Votre mère m'a accordé cet honneur, vous ne pouvez pas… commença-t-il à riposter en se levant d'un bond.

\- Je suis la reine des sorciers d'Écosse ! Je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux ! Vous destituer, vous prendre vos terres et vos titres ainsi que votre argent si je le désire ! La personne qui détient le pouvoir en Écosse n'est pas vous Lord Blackwood ! Mais moi, Electra Mackenzie, votre reine ! » claqua-t-elle en le toisant froidement, rendant ses pupilles sombres encore plus noires.

Electra crut un instant voir sa main frôler la poche de sa veste, voulant sûrement attraper sa baguette, mais elle dut s'imaginer des choses, car Gabriel se redressa, s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui.

La reine fixa un moment la porte, avant de toussoter et d'annoncer ceux qui allaient changer de ministère.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis son remaniement ministériel et tout semblait se passait comme elle le voulait. Ca avait d'abord étonné de voir qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. L'autorité qu'elle mettait en place en avait surpris plus d'un, mais ils s'étaient tous pliés à ses ordres. Les ministres s'étaient habitués à ce qu'elle soit la meneuse des débats et celle qui les concluait.

Une petite routine s'était installée dans sa vie. Un quotidien qui l'apaisait et lui plaisait. Le matin, ses dames de compagnie la rejoignaient dans ses appartements pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, se racontant les derniers ragots et nouvelles officielles, tout en riant.

Après s'être préparé, elle assistait aux doléances adressées au roi et à la reine d'Angleterre, puis aux siennes. Elle discutait parfois avec James sur certains points abordés, demandant des conseils pour gérer certains problèmes ou situations difficiles.

Elle déjeunait ensuite avec Electre, conversant de tout et n'importe quoi, continuant à se connaître davantage encore. Elle appréciait débattre avec lui. Il avait toujours un argument intelligent à lui donner et voyait les choses de différents points de vue qui échappaient parfois à Electra. Il avait un rire communicatif que la jeune reine appréciait de plus en plus.

L'après-midi, la reine siégeait à son conseil. Elle donnait ses directives et appréciait de voir que ses ministres semblaient avoir compris qu'ils avaient devant eux leur reine et non une régence qu'ils pouvaient manipuler à leur guise. Bien que ces séances fussent d'une extrême importance, elle se surprit plusieurs fois à s'imaginer partout sauf à cette chaise entourée de ces hommes qui radotaient souvent les mêmes choses ennuyantes.

Le soir, elle dînait en compagnie de son fiancé, sa famille et sa mère dans une ambiance mitigée. Catherine et Elisabeth parlaient souvent entre elles, tandis que James, Electre et Electra débattaient sur des points levés plus tôt dans la journée. Puis, après avoir pris congé de sa famille, elle retournait dans ses appartements et analysait les sujets qui seraient abordés au conseil du lendemain.

Sereine, elle sourit en ouvrant la porte et saluant chaleureusement ses ministres. Sébastian, d'un coup de baguette, déposa les sujets à l'ordre du jour devant elle. Le conseil débuta. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes lorsqu'un hibou toqua à la fenêtre, interrompant le professeur Everad, nouveau Premier ministre.

Sébastian se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre, se saisir de la missive et la donna au professeur. Celui-ci la décacheta rapidement. Une étincelle apparut et un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la salle, résonnant dans les couloirs du manoir. Electra, que Sébastian s'était empressé de protéger grâce à un bouclier, vit le corps du professeur être éjecter contre le mur.

Lorsque le calme revint, le page fit rapidement apparaître un patronus pour appeler à l'aide, alors qu'Electra, ignorant l'ordre de ses ministres de sortir, se précipita vers son ancien directeur. Du sang coulait abondement de sa tête. Elle pressa aussitôt sa main pour empêcher l'écoulement de s'amplifier.

Le roi James, ainsi que deux médicomages, pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le Black vint immédiatement s'enquérir de l'état de sa belle-fille alors que l'un des médicomages traitait le Premier ministre. L'autre entraîna la reine à l'extérieur, la conduisant dans ses appartements. Il la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et lui lança immédiatement un tas de sortilèges qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Sébastian rentra à son tour et reçut le même traitement, alors que les quatre dames d'honneur pénétrèrent précipitamment. Elles se dirigèrent directement vers Electra. Aylee, Greer et Kenna s'assirent aux côtés de la reine, alors que Lola questionne le médicomage sur les sorts qu'il avait utilisé, avant d'en lancer deux supplémentaires. Satisfaite, elle s'agenouille devant la jeune Mackenzie et lui serra les mains en signe de réconfort.

Electre arriva quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé. Les quatre jeunes femmes s'écartèrent et allèrent s'inquiéter pour le page.

« Tu n'as rien ? demanda l'héritier n'osant pas s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, souffla-t-elle.

\- Merci, Merlin ! » soupira-t-il en la relevant doucement et en l'enserrant férocement dans ses bras.

Electra sursauta légèrement, mais fut contente de cette proximité qui lui redonnait pied dans la réalité. Elle avait l'impression de revivre encore et encore l'attaque. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou et agrippa le dos de son manteau et se serra encore plus contre lui, puisant le plus de force possible dans cette étreinte.

Curieusement, elle remarqua des détails dont elle n'aurait pas dû prêter attention à cet instant. Electre était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Et, à travers les vêtements, elle pouvait sentir la musculature de son fiancé. Elle frissonna doucement quand elle imagina à quoi son torse pouvait ressembler.

La reine entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir et se refermer. Avec un sourire, elle se recula légèrement, mais resta proche de lui. Si proche que leurs mains se frôlaient. James, Catherine et Elisabeth venaient d'arriver.

« Désolé de vous déranger, se moqua gentiment le roi. Nous venons vous donner des nouvelles. »

Electra ignora la plaisanterie et s'avança vers lui pour en apprendre davantage sur la santé du professeur Everad.

« Le Premier ministre écossais va bien. Les médicomages ont soigné son traumatisme crânien en un rien de temps. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. »

La jeune Mackenzie soupira de soulagement et attrapa la main de son fiancé. Un réflexe qui le fit sourire, tandis qu'elle rosissait.

« Quelques instants après t'avoir fait sortir, une seconde lettre est arrivée… Celle-ci t'était destinée, continua James, la reine d'Écosse sentit la prise du prince se resserrer. Elle contenait un sortilège d'explosion, elle aussi. Nous avons bouclé le château, et lancé une enquête. Les coupables seront immédiatement jugés et transférés à la prison d'Azkaban. »

Electra le remercia du bout des lèvres et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Electre la quitta pour aller aider aux investigations. Sébastian s'excusa à son tour pour porter son aide, lui aussi. Les quatre dames de compagnie restèrent avec leur reine et tentèrent de lui changer les idées.

 **E** _&_ **E**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Dans le couloir menant à ses appartements, Electra pouvait entendre le bruit des pas des soldats surveillant les accès. Kenna attira l'attention de sa reine à l'aide d'une pâtisserie. Elle la prit et mordit dedans, appréciant le goût sucré et la douceur. L'ancienne poufsouffle sourit, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout et l'entraîna jusqu'aux autres filles qui détaillaient les tissus et bijoux envoyés par la famille d'Aylee.

Alors qu'elle commençait seulement à se détendre, des bruits sourds résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les cinq jeunes femmes sortirent vivement leur baguette. Greer se plaça devant les autres, Lola légèrement en arrière, Electra juste derrière, Kenna commençait déjà à marmotter des formules transformant des objets en êtres vivants, alors qu'Aylee se précipita sur sa petite besace et resta en arrière.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et alla taper violemment dans le mur de pierres. Du coin de l'œil, Electra aperçut ses gardes allongés sur le sol. Elle nota la flaque de sang qui s'épanouissait sur le sol pour l'un d'entre eux et grimaça. Une dizaine d'hommes leur faisaient face et l'un d'eux ressortait plus que les autres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? questionna rapidement la reine.

\- Je suis Lord Edward Blackwood. Je viens vous apprendre qu'il ne faut pas contrarier les nobles qui vous ont mis là où vous êtes.

\- Surveillez vos paroles, sale bâtard ! » cracha Lola.

L'un des hommes du fils de l'ancien Premier ministre lança un sortilège informulé que Lola contra aisément avec un petit sourire arrogant.

« Sale sang-de-bourbe ! » hurla un autre.

La bataille éclata. Aylee balança ses potions sur cinq d'entre eux qui s'effondrèrent rapidement. Kenna lança les objets auxquels elle avait donné la vie, déstabilisant deux d'entre eux et se pressa d'envoyer un patronus au roi et au prince. Aylee et Kenna attrapèrent Electra et l'entraînèrent au fond de la chambre transformant les objets alentours en barrière, alors que Greer et Lola faisaient face aux trois derniers opposants.

Le combat tourna en défaveur des jeunes femmes. Greer fut pétrifiée, alors que Lola lancée au sol. Edward était sur le point de lancer un Doloris quand James, Electre, Sébastian et une poignée de gardes arrivèrent. Le prince désarma d'un tour de baguette Blackwood et le stupéfixia dans la foulée. Il laissa les autres ligoter les deux autres et accourue vers Electra, alors que Kenna et Aylee annulaient leurs sortilèges.

Electre l'attrapa et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, soulagé de la retrouver saine et sauve. Deux fois en une journée que sa fiancée était victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Il se recula légèrement, posa ses mains sur ses joues et plongea dans son regard sombre. Dans un soupir, il déposa son front sur le sien.

« Merci, Merlin… »

 **E** _&_ **E**

Catherine s'avança silencieusement dans les cellules du manoir. Elle s'arrêta devant celle qui l'intéressait et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. D'un coup de baguette, elle enleva les sortilèges qui la dissimulaient aux yeux des autres.

« Ma reine ! s'écria Edward Blackwood. Sauvez-moi ! s'étrangla-t-il avec ses sanglots.

\- Silence ! siffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! Vous êtes pitoyable Blackwood ! Vous n'aviez qu'une mission pour satisfaire votre père et votre reine ! Vous avez lamentablement échoué ! _Mutimus_ ! Ainsi, vous ne direz rien de tout cela… »

Catherine fit demi-tour en lançant de nouveau ses sortilèges de dissimulation sur elle. Elle ne se retourna à aucun moment derrière elle où Edward Blackwood était abandonné à son misérable sort.

 **E** _&_ **E**

Aujourd'hui, la routine qu'avait eut Electra était perturbée. Electra sortit de ses appartements accompagnés de Sébastian et de ses quatre dames de compagnie. Arrivés dans le hall, elle rejoint Electre qui se tenait aux côtés de son père et sa mère. James fit léviter le portoloin et la famille Black posa sans hésitation sa main dessus et Electra les imita. Elle se sentit décoller et se concentra pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol au moment de l'arrivée à Azkaban.

James et Catherine s'installèrent sur des trônes et attendirent que les nobles apparaissent à leurs tours. Electre guida sa fiancée jusqu'à des sièges non loin de ses parents. La reine d'Écosse entrevit ses quatre dames d'honneur s'asseoir dans les gradins en compagnie de Sébastian et d'Elisabeth.

James se leva alors que des gardes amenaient les dix coupables. Le procès fut expéditif. Toutes les preuves étaient contre eux et aucun témoignage pour alléger leur peine. Le roi resta un moment silencieux et dévisagea les nobles assis derrière les accusés.

« Tant que je serai en vie, je ne tolérerai aucune agression envers les membres de ma famille. Cet acte est une haute trahison et une tentative de régicide. Vous êtes donc condamnés au baiser du détraqueur(1), qui vous sera immédiatement administré. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, James ouvrit les portes, laissant entrer les détraqueurs. Electra frissonna violemment en sentant le froid s'installer et entendant les suppliques hurlantes des condamnés. Electre fit apparaître un patronus, mais la reine d'Écosse n'y prêta pas attention, trop hypnotisée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Les coupables hurlaient, se débattaient, mais rien ne put les sauver. Rapidement, le silence revint et le roi ordonna à ce qu'on jette les corps dans leur cellule en attendant qu'ils meurent de cause naturelle (2).

 **E** _&_ **E**

Electra ne s'éternisa pas aux côtés de sa famille, s'excusa et rejoignit ses appartements. Elle avait déjà entendue parler du baiser du détraqueur, mais ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait bouleversé. Ces hommes n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer à ce souvenir et décida de prendre l'air sur son balcon.

La reine ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle sursauta et se retourna la main sur sa baguette. Quand elle vit Electre, elle se détendit.

« Pardon, souffla-t-il en s'accoudant sur le balcon. Sébastian m'a annoncé, mais tu n'as pas entendu, alors il m'a laissé entrer. Ne lui en veux pas, j'ai insisté.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, répondit-elle en imitant sa position.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant la pâleur de son visage.

\- Pas très bien… Je manque de sommeil, et les détraqueurs… murmura-t-elle en frissonnant férocement.

\- Tout va bien, affirma-t-il en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. J'ai eu peur aussi… Je ne pensais pas m'être autant attaché à toi en si peu de temps… Potion d'Amortentia ? questionna-t-il, taquin en sentant les rires de la jeune femme résonner en lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour… Pas encore… Mais je t'apprécie énormément, Electra », confessa-t-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle pour pouvoir l'observer.

Il vit avec ravissement ses joues se colorer, ses lèvres s'étirer et ses yeux s'illuminer.

« Electre, soupira-t-elle de contentement le faisant frissonner. Je me demandais si j'étais la seule à sentir ce magnétisme entre nous… Depuis que je suis arrivée, je suis indubitablement attirée par toi… »

Electre s'esclaffa, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues comme si elle était une fleur fragile, l'orientant vers son visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le bleu et le noir se rencontrant. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Un éclat d'hésitation traversa les pupilles d'Electre. Doucement, Electra passa ses bras autour de son cou pour lui assurer qu'elle ne désirait que cela.

A l'école, Electra s'était toujours demandé comment serait son premier baiser. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle n'aurait le droit à cette expérience que le jour de son mariage. Un baiser chaste et rapide. Elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer qu'elle aurait le droit de connaître ces sentiments. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle ferma les yeux, savourant son premier baiser.

Par ce simple geste, ils s'échangèrent tant de douceur et de tendresse. Une chaleur afflua lentement en elle, tandis qu'il bougeait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Electra l'imita. Ils s'écartèrent timidement et se sourirent. Des applaudissements résonnèrent et ils virent les habitants du manoir dans les jardins qui avaient été témoins de leur premier baiser.

« Par Merlin ! » grogna-t-elle, gênée en cachant son visage, qu'elle savait rouge, dans le cou de son fiancé.

Electre s'esclaffa à nouveau, la souleva dans les airs, et l'embrassa de nouveau, appréciant cette nouvelle intimité. Des cris de joie retentissaient dans les jardins, alors que le jeune couple riait ensemble s'échangeant sourires et baisers.

Pour la reine Electra, ce jour resta longtemps son plus beau souvenir.

* * *

(1) J'ai essayé de voir quand les détraqueurs ont été créé, mais je n'ai pas réussi... Donc si quelqu'un à des infos... x)

(2) C'est ma vision d'un baiser du détraqueur... pour plus d'infos aller lire la fiction _Remember me_.

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
